leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gible (Pokémon)
|} Gible (Japanese: フカマル Fukamaru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into starting at level 24, which evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Gible is a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. Gible has two horns that resemble or engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back. On top of its head is a dorsal fin, which has a notch on it for the male. Its dorsal fin is strong enough to carry a person. Gible appears to be a good digger, making deep holes for homes in caverns. It enjoys play-fighting with other members of its species. It has tremendously strong jaws that it uses to bite enemies. However, when biting, it often hurts itself because of clumsiness. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Gible Gible appeared in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. He tried to learn with the help of and , but kept failing to use it, succeeding only once. He began to follow the group at the end of the episode. He appeared again in Gotta Get a Gible!, where Ash him. Iris's Gible caught a Gible in SS028, after she realized why it had been biting several properties in Blackthorn City. Other Gible made its main series debut in A Rivalry to Gible On!, where Ash and Khoury both attempted to catch it. However, in the end, Khoury was successful in catching Gible. A Gible appeared in Eevee & Friends as a friend of an living with an and the rest of the Eeveelutions. Minor appearances Gible debuted in The Rise of Darkrai, where it was briefly seen battling a . It appeared again as one of the victims of 's . Professor Sycamore's was shown in a flashback as a Gible, given to him by Alain, during Garchomp's Mega Bond!. A 's Gible appeared in I Choose Paradise!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations A Gible appears in the manga adaptation where it was put to sleep by 's . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Gible made its first appearance in Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I as one of the Advanced level Grunt's Pokémon. The female Gible was first used to attack 's when Diamond told the Grunt to return the Pokédex to him. She was later used in the Team Galactic HQ to battle Diamond's Pokémon. Benga's Gible appeared in a flashback in PS541. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Gible can be obtained as a by clearing a quest in Boyleland. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} }} |} |} ) }} |area= }} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} or }} or }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Oblivia Ruins, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Dragnor (special)}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 6}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Third release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Foggy Crags (All Areas), Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 03}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=444 |name2=Gabite |type1-2=Dragon |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=445 |name3=Garchomp |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * The Gible evolutionary line made its anime debuts in reverse order of evolution. Garchomp appeared first in Top-Down Training, Gabite appeared second in Another One Gabites the Dust!, and Gible appeared last in A Rivalry to Gible On!. Origin Appearance-wise, Gible seems like a cross between a and a . Gible and its evolved forms may also be a reference to the book . One species mentioned is a type of land shark that lives in desert regions. Name origin Gible may be a combination of gobble or ground and nibble. Fukamaru may be a combination of 鱶 fuka (shark) and 丸 maru (round; also a suffix in young boy's names), and may also play on 深まる fukamaru (to deepen, to become deep). In other languages and |de=Kaumalat|demeaning=From , |fr=Griknot|frmeaning=From and |es=Gible|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gible|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딥상어동 Dipsangeodong|komeaning=From deep, and |zh_yue=圓陸鯊 Yùhnluhksā|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |zh_cmn=圓陸鯊 / 圆陆鲨 Yuánlùshā|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Round land shark" |ru=Гибл Gibl|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Gible * Iris's Gible External links |} Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon de:Kaumalat es:Gible fr:Griknot it:Gible ja:フカマル zh:圆陆鲨